Doku
by Il Ray
Summary: Hasta que al final les resultó imposible negarse a aquel dulce veneno llamado pecado. [Smut, twincest]


Bueno, más que nada **advertencias**. Sexo explícito e incesto. Espero les guste.

Como siempre, **disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a **Katsura Hoshino**. El contenido sí es totalmente mío.

* * *

Sus labios profirieron un hermoso gemido, cargado de lascivia y en el que aún quedaban resquicios de pudor. Su voz… ¿realmente esa era su voz? Le era difícil reconocerse. Difícil asimilar aquella situación.

Estaba mal. Debían parar. Estaban haciendo algo malo y, aun así, no era capaz de detenerle.

De su garganta volvió a emitir un nuevo jadeo, ahogado por el dorso de su mano. Arqueó su espalda, mientras que los dedos de su otra mano jalaban los cabellos ondulados de la cabeza que subía y bajaba acompasadamente entre sus piernas, proporcionándole un doloroso y exquisito placer que hacía erizar su piel y que cada recoveco de su cuerpo y alma vibrase con auténtica fuerza.

—De… deten-te —gimoteó, tratando de apartar al otro tironeando de su cabello, recibiendo como única respuesta una taladradora mirada ámbar de la persona que, descarada y traviesamente, engullía su sexo hasta la base, haciendo brillar con su saliva la pelusilla morena de vello púbico.

Su pubis era atacado por un hormigueo intenso instigándole a mover sus caderas inconscientemente, su cuerpo deseando desesperada e instintivamente encontrar mayor placer en aquella felación. Los escalofríos que recorrían su médula hacían que su espalda se doblase en ángulos imposibles mientras sus piernas tiritaban. Un sofocante calor instalándose en su vientre, haciendo que todo pensamiento racional abandonase su mente; todo menos la libido. Mientras, la lengua ajena se enredaba con presteza alrededor de su falo, succionando con gula y emitiendo sonidos procaces; mientras su diestra estrujaba las esferas de piel hasta deformarlas. Entonces mordisqueó el glande, al mismo tiempo que uno de sus dedos descendía hasta acariciar el perineo; lo que provocó que una intensa ola de placer abatiese hasta el recoveco más remoto del mayor, haciéndole gemir su nombre, extasiado.

—¡Ne-Nea! —Todos sus músculos se tensaron mientras una corriente eléctrica se deslizaba a través de todo su cuerpo para concluir en su entrepierna, corriéndose sin previo aviso y dentro de la boca del contrario.

Por un instante, se halló desorientado y con su mente en blanco, ajeno a todo. Su pecho subiendo y bajando ajetreadamente. El sudor perlando su angelical rostro sonrojado.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Nea de pie frente a él, observándole con una expresión sin ningún deje de vergüenza mientras se despojaba de su camisa. El tintineo del cinturón fue como una llamada de regreso para la conciencia del mayor, quien, todavía sintiendo los efectos del reciente orgasmo, estiró una mano a las contrarias para detenerle.

—¿Qué… —Tragó saliva, con su respiración aún acelerada. Los largos mechones castaños deslizándose a través de la espalda y hombros que aún se ocultaban bajo la fina tela de la camisa semi-abierta— ¿qué estás haciendo?

Nea le contempló por unos segundos, a su querido e introvertido hermano mayor; y entonces sonrió, tomando aquellas manos que habían intentado tan desesperadamente de protegerlo del pecado.

—Si te respondo, te avergonzarás —aseguró, besando los dedos ajenos con ternura y delicadeza—. Pero ten por seguro que no pienso detenerme, no importa cuánto te quejes. —Luego de esas palabras, acabó por tomar el rostro ajeno de ambos lados para luego unir sus labios en un desaforado beso, en el que la lengua de Nea penetró en el interior de la boca de su hermano para degustar con hambre cada rincón y así memorizar aquel deleitoso dulzor que terminaría por convertirse en su mayor adicción— porque te amo, Mana. Y sin importar si esto está bien o mal, tú eres mío.

Al final, para el mayor de los hermanos Campbell, resultó imposible negarse a aquel dulce veneno llamado pecado. Porque tanto tiempo había estado luchando contra sí mismo, que oír esas anheladas palabras salir de la boca de quien más amaba fue como destruir cualquier miedo y cualquier cadena a su alrededor.


End file.
